


Arabian Nights

by wingsyouburn



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Dreamsharing, Multi, Past Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The Mummy Returns, if you squint there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Evy dreams of Nefertiri's past - and the two men she loved.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> For ~vialethe. I hope this suits you! Your request mentioned the idea of Rick and Ardeth also being a part of Evy's past life as Nerfetiri, and well, this popped out. Enjoy! ♥

_ The walls dripped with gold. Murmurs from courtiers surrounded her, endless chatter from those wishing to seek Seti’s favor. Nefertiri ignored them, sipping at her wine.  _

_ Her eyes scanned the room. Her duty was to defend the Bracelet of Anubis, and she did not fear an attack here, during one of her father’s parties. Still, her weapons were close at hand in case anyone decided now would be a good time to try something.  _

_ And, as always, her own guards stood at her back.  _

_ Nefertiri insisted she didn’t need them, but they were a familiar comfort, especially when she had to deal with the public. Hand-chosen from her father’s best warriors, they trained her, they watched her, they doted on her.  _

_ Khafra’s blond hair was tied back neatly from his face. Cool blue eyes scanned the room, while his hand twitched at his side. If a fight broke out, he would be the first to jump to her defense. No one was ever sure where exactly he came from, only that he was not of Egyptian blood. He rose through the ranks of the Medjai. His loyalty to her was unparalleled.  _

_ Beside him, Ahmose appeared as calm as a still pond, face unreadable. Like her, he took stock of the room, assessing threats, always waiting. In comparison to Khafra, his robes were all in black, suiting the shadows he liked best. He and Khafra, though they argued at times, always had her best interests at heart.  _

_ They were at her beck and call. Nefertiri needed, wanted, them both. She always got what she wanted.  _

_ She took one last sip of her wine and held the drink out to the nearest servant. The boy took the glass and bowed to her before scurrying away. “I think I shall retreat to my chambers,” she said, without preamble.  _

_ “Are you sure?” Ahmose asked. “The night is still yet young.”  _

_ Nefertiri turned her gaze onto him. He stared back for half a second longer than he needed to. “My presence here is unnecessary,” she decided. “I wish to spend the evening elsewhere.”  _

_ “We shall accompany you,” Khafra said, holding a hand out to her.  _

_ “I do not require guards,” she said, licking at her lips as she placed her hand in his.  _

_ Khafra’s eyes sparkled. “That can be arranged, Your Highness.”  _

_ “How many times must I tell you, Nefertiri will suffice.”  _

_ “You are the daughter of the Pharaoh,” Ahmose said. “We shall treat you with nothing less than the respect you deserve.”  _

_ Rising to her feet, Nefertiri tugged on Khafka’s hand. The other one waved at Ahmose, begging him to follow. “Then I command you to join me.”  _

_ This wasn’t the first time the three of them snuck off together. She nodded to her father as they left. Soon the wine would flow and Seti would barely notice she’d left. As she was with her two most trusted guards, he wouldn’t think anything was amiss.  _

_ And it wasn’t. This was what she wanted. This was how things finally felt right.  _

_ No one said a word until they reached her chambers. She would not need any additional guards here. She waved away the post at her door. The man bowed to her and left. Ahmose opened the door. Khafra shut it behind them.  _

_ Then he pulled Nefertiri into him. The solid wall of muscle behind her was exactly what she needed. She arched into his touch as his hands stroked down her sides, toying with the sarong wrapped around her waist. “Tell me, Princess,” Khafra breathed against her neck, “is this what was on your mind?”  _

_ “Almost.” She hooked a finger into Ahmose’s robes and pulled him into her. “Do not think you can get away with just watching us, this time.”  _

_ Ahmose chuckled, a soft low sound in the darkness of the room. “I did not, my queen.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the opposite side of her neck. His hands joined Khafra’s on her waist, stroking up while Khafra went down. _

_ “I want you.” She pressed her breasts into Ahmose’s wandering hands. His fingers flicked over her nipples, sending a wave of pleasure between her legs. “I want you both.”  _

_ “We know.” Khafra kissed her shoulder. “You’ll have us.”  _

_ “You’ll always have us,” Ahmose promised. “I vow my life in service to you.”  _

_ Nefertiri stood on her toes and kissed him. Ahmose tasted of spice and temptation. If only her father knew how well her guards took care of her behind closed doors. “I ask for nothing more than your love,” she reminded him.  _

_ Khafra chuckled into her neck. He untied the sarong, letting the skimpy fabric fall to the floor. “You know my heart is yours,” Khafra reminded her. “My heart, my sword, and my bed.” His fingers wandered along her inner thigh. “Though I think someone needs a little bit of attention. Ahmose?”  _

_ Ahmose’s smile sparkled in his dark eyes as he let her go, lowering to his knees. “I know just what to do.”  _

* * *

  
Evy woke with a start, an ache between her legs and silk nightgown clinging to her sweating body. She rubbed her legs together to relieve some of the friction, but it only turned her on more. 

Naughty dreams weren’t anything new. Lord knew she had plenty of them before she and Rick officially got married. But she hadn’t dreamed of her life as Nefertiri since before the battle at Ahm Shere. Nor had she ever dreamed of who Nefertiri had taken to her bed. 

She never expected to recognize the two men with her, either. 

Their names were different, but the faces were burned into her memory. Her guards were her husband and their closest friend. Her face flushed at the thought of Rick holding her, Ardeth on his knees before her. Evy would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before, having the two of them at the same time. The opportunity never presented itself, considering that every time they saw Ardeth, they had to save the world from certain doom. 

Rolling over, Evy noticed that Rick’s side of the bed was empty, the sheets tossed aside like he’d gotten up in a hurry. She glanced up, finding him standing by the open window. 

Rick never cared to wear anything to bed, and Evy always loved looking at his naked form. From his broad shoulders to his strong legs, she never once worried about whether or not Rick could fight for her. He would, to his dying breath, and she loved him for it. The curve of his ass wasn’t all that bad looking, either. “Rick,” she murmured, curling around her pillow, “come back to bed.” 

He turned to face her, eyes dark. “I didn’t hear you get up,” he said. His brow furrowed, like he was concerned over something. 

“Is something wrong?” Rick still had nightmares over the things he’d seen. Sometimes it was about his military years. Sometimes he saw her dying, again. Evy was always there to talk him down in the aftermath. 

“Not sure yet.” He climbed back into bed, laying on his side so he could sling an arm around her. Evy tucked herself into him, her leg over his hip. His nudity did nothing to control her own hormones. 

“Another dream?” 

“No. Well, yes, but not like that.” Rick blew out a breath. “Remember, when you dreamed about your past life? The one where you were some sort of Egyptian princess?” 

She drew a sharp breath. “Yes?” 

“I think I might’ve dreamed something like that. You, all dolled up in gold, drinking wine. We snuck out of a party…” 

“And we took Ardeth with us.” 

Rick stared at her. “How did you know?” 

“I dreamed it, too.” 

He tried to roll over, but Evy held him to her. She slid her arm beneath his head and pressed her body to his. “Did we retreat to my bedroom?” she whispered. She didn’t keep secrets from Rick. Nor did either one of them believe in repressing their desires. “All three of us?” 

“Yeah.” His hand slipped beneath her nightgown, cupping her ass. “I gotta admit, I found it…” 

“Hot.” 

Rick grinned. “Yeah.” 

Evy’s other hand trailed down his torso and brushed over his cock. As she figured, he was already half-hard. She curled her fingers around him and stroked softly. “I didn’t get to finish the whole dream,” she admitted. “I wonder what we would have done.” 

“Ardeth’s not here, so I guess we’ll never know.” His fingers dipped between her legs and over the seam of her panties. “Darlin’. You’re already soaked.” 

She kissed him, harder than she meant to. “Are you going to do something about it?” 

In a flash, Rick rolled her beneath him, pinning her to the mattress. Evy wiggled, her legs on either side of his. “Do you want me to?” 

“Rick.” His name came out as a breathless moan. “Please.” 

He kissed his way down her neck, and she remembered the feel of two mouths on her as if it were happening at this very moment. Nudging the strap of her nightgown out of the way, he latched onto one nipple, tugging and teasing with his tongue and teeth. “If you could have us both,” he whispered, “would you?” 

Slowly he tugged her panties out of the way. Evy didn’t want to wait to take the nightgown off proper. She stroked him to full hardness, loving how he grew in her hand. “Would you be okay with it?” 

“Apparently, in a past life, we already did,” Rick pointed out. “And… yeah. I think I want it too.” 

Never before had either one of them discussed bringing someone else into their bed, especially not someone who was currently half a world away. If Rick was having these dreams too, and so was Evy, then perhaps Ardeth was as well. Evy guided Rick’s hips to hers, positioning him where she wanted. “We can go see him,” she promised. “Ask him for ourselves.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” They both moaned as Rick entered her, slowly, letting her adjust to the feel of him. It didn’t matter how many times they slept together, or how long they’d been married. She was still just as amazed by him every time they were together like this. 

The pace he set was slow, but only at first. Rick slid a hand underneath her and raised her hips up, so he could hit her deeper with each thrust. “Now who’s eager?” Evy teased softly, her breath coming out as pants. 

“Considering what I dreamt about?” Rick growled softly under his breath. He ducked his head down to lick and suck along her neck again. “Be lucky I didn’t wake you up to pounce you right then.” 

“Since when have I ever been disappointed by your midnight wake up calls?” 

He chuckled against her skin. “Never.” 

Evy dragged her nails down his back. She hiked her legs up further, hooking her ankles behind him. “Rick,” she breathed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Evy.” 

“Even if we are with Ardeth, that doesn’t change anything.” 

He slammed his hips into her, hitting just the right spot inside her. Evy cried out, grateful that Alex’s room was down the hall from theirs. One of the benefits of having a big ancestral home. “I know,” he reminded her. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers. Rick’s eyes were wild and bright, as they always were when he was like this. “I want it, too.” 

Her orgasm was so, so close. Evy let go of his shoulders to slide her hand between them, teasing her clit with the tips of her fingers. “I only want it with you,” she reminded him. 

“Same.” Rick’s breathing changed, becoming shallow and rapid. “Say it.” 

“Say what?” 

“Say his name.” 

With another few thrusts, Evy came, head arched back. “Ardeth!” Rick wasn’t far behind her, pumping into her as he chased his own release. His mouth covered hers, kissing her as they both came down from their perspective highs. 

She cradled Rick to her chest, smoothing down his hair. Rick settled with her, closing his eyes. Some of Evy’s favorite moments were when he finally let his guard down enough to truly relax - even if there was still a gun tucked underneath his pillow. She learned to ignore that part of him a long time ago. “That was fun,” he murmured, kissing her sternum. 

“It was.” She didn’t stop the movement of her fingers through his hair. “I suppose we should start making plans for a trip to Egypt in the morning.” 

“Probably should. You want to go so soon?” 

“I see no reason we should wait.” Evy kissed the top of his head. “After all, if we are dreaming of our past lives together, who’s to say Ardeth isn’t experiencing the same?” 

Rick chuckled. “God, I hope he is.” 

“So do I.” Evy yawned. She didn’t know what time it was, only that the sun had yet to come up. “Sleep. Tomorrow we plan.” 

Ardeth had never been able to say no to both Evy and Rick in the past. She only hoped that streak continued in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

It took Evy a week to sort out all the details of their trip. Alex would stay in England with Jonathan - not that Jonathan was the best babysitter she’d ever met, but Evy knew he had Alex’s best interests at heart. Plus, the staff for their home would look out for both of them and ensure they didn’t get into too much trouble. 

Hopefully. The last thing Evy wanted was to have to fly back because their son managed to wake another mummy from the dead. She didn’t put anything past Alex anymore. 

She sent a telegram to Ardeth, but didn’t receive a response. It was more a courtesy than anything else, so he would know they were coming. The O’Connells did have an open invitation to Ardeth’s village. They’d just never taken him up on it without having to save the world at the same time. 

The dreams didn’t stop coming, either. Most nights she woke to Rick’s mouth covering her own, his hips pressed into hers, begging for release. She knew that, in Rick’s past life, he’d also been an orphan, raised by the Pharoah’s guard; that Ardeth had always been a Medjai, dedicated to her protection. She dreamed of days spent training together and nights wrapped around the two of them. Evy ached with the hope that, someday, she could experience it for real. 

It helped knowing that Rick was going through the same thing. Both of them were impatient to get to Ardeth. She only hoped they could resist jumping his bones until they could actually talk to him. They were adults, and they could approach this situation as adults. 

Evy hoped, anyway. 

The plane landed in Cairo, where they took a car to the closest outpost. There they traded the car for a pair of horses. Now, Evy knew what this trip would ask of her. They packed light, dressed for the desert, assuring the stable boys that, yes, the foreign couple knew exactly what they were doing out among the sand dunes. 

If nothing else, this felt more like home to her than the great big manor in London did. Perhaps it was the fact that her mother was Egyptian. Perhaps it was because Nefertiri was so close to the surface, showing Evy more and more of her life. All that mattered now was getting to the last of their little trio. 

They’d been to Ardeth’s village once before, in the wake of Ahm Shere and the battle with Anubis’ army. They’d been regaled as heroes and treated as such. Sudden trips and unexpected arrivals weren’t anything new for the O’Connells. At least the fate of the world didn’t hang in the balance, this time. 

Rick and Evy arrived as the sun set over the sand dunes, approaching the village. The guards outside snapped to attention. One held up a hand. “We do not welcome outsiders,” the guard said. His English was clipped, but passable. 

“We are not outsiders,” Evy said, even as Rick’s hand twitched near the pistol at his waist. “We are expected.” 

“Your name?” 

“Rick and Evelyn O’Connell. We’re here to see Ardeth Bay.” 

He nodded, once, and waved a hand. The guards stepped away from the door. “The Medjai welcome you to our home.” 

“Thank you.” Holding the reins with one hand, Evy laid the other over her heart and bowed her head to him. Nudging the horse forward, she made her way inside. 

Leaving their horses at the stables, Evy and Rick followed the main path through the village. Torches and electric lights worked together to brighten the night; warmth emanated from every home they passed. Evy drew a deep breath, something settling in her soul. They were where they were supposed to be, doing what they were supposed to do. She believed that, now. 

Ardeth’s home didn’t stand out from all the others, even given his status within the village. It was, perhaps, a little bigger, but nothing outside marked that it was the leader’s place. Evy was about to knock on the door when it opened instead, revealing Ardeth in the doorway. 

He looked just as Evy remembered him from her dreams. Dark curly hair spilled over his shoulders, longer now that when she’d last seen him. Tattoos graced his tanned skin. Full lips drew her in, and Evy licked her own in response. A black tunic wrapped around his body. Her fingers twitched, wanted to undo the tie that kept it closed and reveal him to her.  _ Stop, girl,  _ she chided herself.  _ There will be time for that later.  _

“Hello, Ardeth,” she said instead, extending a hand to him. “Thank you for agreeing to host us on such short notice.” Not that he’d sent word that he agreed. Evy knew they were allowed. 

“Mrs. O’Connell.” He took her hand, the tips of his fingers caressing the inside of her wrist. “You know you are always welcome here.” 

“How many times must I tell you, Evy is just fine.” She curled her fingers around his hand, not letting him go. “And of course, you remember Rick.” 

Ardeth’s gaze flicked over to her husband. “He is a hard man to forget.” 

“That’s the way I like it.” Rick grinned, lopsided, and the butterflies were back in Evy’s stomach again. He grabbed Ardeth into a hug, thumping him on the back. “Good to see you, my old friend.” 

Before, Ardeth would have paused, eyes wide, unused to such close contact with a foreigner, even ones he knew as well as the O’Connells. Now Evy watched his face relax, his eyes close, and wrap his arms around Rick. Was it her imagination, or did a blush creep into his cheeks as well? “And you,” Ardeth murmured, lingering a second longer before letting Rick go. “Please, come in. You must have journeyed far in order to arrive as quickly as you did.” 

“You could say Evy was a bit impatient to get here.” Hoisting their bags over his shoulder, Rick walked in. “You know how she gets once she puts her mind to something.” 

“Darling, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” It wasn’t, not when she knew of the dreams plaguing Rick, too. All three of them needed to address this, or else the dreams would continue. Not that Evy minded them, necessarily, but sometimes she needed to focus on work. These days, her mind was perpetually in the gutter. “It’s been a while since we’ve come to visit. It was time.” 

She followed Rick in, taking in Ardeth’s living space. Like him, it was simple and functional; a chaise lounge lined one wall, while the other contained a large bookshelf. More weapons decorated the shelves than books. A low table filled the center of the room. Everything was made of dark wood and leather. When she drew a deep breath, she caught a scent that only matched Ardeth, and Evy smiled to herself. 

“May I offer you a drink?” Ardeth pulled a bottle from the bookshelf. Whiskey, top shelf by the looks of it, and definitely not something widely available in Cairo. “Or something to eat? Better than rations while out in the desert.” 

Rick grinned, looking over the bottle. “A little liquid courage wouldn’t go unappreciated,” he said, nodding. “What about you, Evy?” 

“Water is fine, thank you.” One of them ought to have their heads on straight for the conversation to come. Taking the bags from Rick, she set them by the door. Then she took a seat on the lounge and smoothed out her skirt. 

She’d chosen her outfit for a reason: black linen, to keep cool while riding in the desert, reminiscent of what she wore when the three of them faced down Imhotep the first time. The neckline dipped low, with a hint of lace around her bust. But her jewelry was all gold. Normally Evy preferred something more subtle, small pendants and modest earrings. 

Gold reminded her of Nefertiri. Gold reminded her of the life she lived in her dreams. A life she wanted to integrate into the life she lived now. 

Ardeth’s eyes drifted to her pendant, a cartouche spelling out Nefertiri’s name, snuggled in between her breasts. His cheeks colored again, and he looked away before passing her the water. “You are always welcome in my home,” he said. 

“I know.” Evy took the glass from him, brushing her fingers over his hand. Rick liked to claim she couldn’t be subtle when she wanted something. To be fair, she also never really had to flirt with Rick - from the start, they just worked. And Ardeth had been there from the beginning, too. Perhaps if they’d seen this earlier, they wouldn’t have waited so long to approach him. 

Rick leaned in the doorway, already with a glass in hand. “You’re gonna tease the poor man to death,” he said, chuckling as he took a sip. 

“Hush!” Evy waved a hand at him. “I am not.” 

Ardeth glanced between them. “Your message did not mention your reason for coming,” Ardeth said. “I assume you two would not be so calm in the face of certain doom.” 

“Not usually, no.” Rick shrugged. “The world’s not coming to an end. This time.” 

“Yet it is my place to ensure that doesn’t happen,” Ardeth reminded him.

She patted the seat beside her on the lounge. “This is… a social call. Mostly. Sit with me.” 

Doing as he was told, Ardeth left a polite space between them. Evy wanted to scoot closer, until she could feel the heat of him against her. She licked her lips, controlling herself. “It is a long way to come to say hello,” he pointed out. 

“We’re not allowed to see a friend?” Rick asked. 

“But of course.” Ardeth frowned. “I am afraid I do not understand.” 

“Ardeth.” Evy took his hand in hers, cradling it in both of her own. Rick watched them, and Evy could feel the weight of his eyes on her. “Have you been having any strange dreams?” 

His eyes went wide, and he swallowed. Evy watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “Yes,” he murmured.

“Dreams,” Evy continued, “of a past life?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did they involve anyone you recognize?” 

Ardeth looked down at their joined hands, but he did not pull away. “You,” he admitted softly. “And Rick.” 

She smoothed her fingers over his wrist. Such strength lay within his hands. Not only just his skills with a gun and a blade, but warmth and safety and trust as well. Evy knew he’d guard her with his life and then some. That trust was earned over a lifetime together. “I know.” 

His head snapped up. “You - have had these dreams too?” 

“Sure did.” Rick finished his whiskey with one swallow, leaving the glass on the table. He crossed the room in three strides so he could stand beside Evy. “Or I should say, we still  _ do. _ Have been for a week now.” 

Pulling his hand back, Ardeth stood, putting space between them. Evy frowned, disappointed. “Are these dreams-” Ardeth hesitated, as if unsure of the words. “Are they - are we-”

“Sexual in nature?” Evy raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” She didn’t have any qualms calling it like it was. “But they are so much more.” 

She stood up, straightening her shoulders. The pose reminded her of Nefertiri, how she took command of the situation inside the palace, how she never let anyone stand in her way. Evy shared that trait with her. Then she approached Ardeth, her hands open, a reminder that they were not here to coerce him into something he didn’t want. “Nefertiri had two guards,” she murmured. “Two men who swore their swords and their hearts to her defense.” She cracked a smile, “Even when she could defend herself.” 

Evy walked a slow circle around Ardeth. His eyes followed her, which did nothing to cool down the hormones rushing through her body. Already she could feel the telltale wetness forming between her legs. “She was hardly without her shadows,” she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Rick shift his weight from side to side. “They trained together, they ate together, they were hardly ever apart.” 

Drifting her fingers over the plane of Ardeth’s shoulder blades, she continued her circle. A shudder ran through him, but he didn’t pull away. “Her father, Seti, knew no harm could come her way as long as they were with her. Only Seti did not know that Nefertiri took them to her bed as well.” 

Stopping in front of Ardeth, Evy locked her eyes with his. “Khafra,” she whispered, “an orphan raised in the Pharaoh’s guard. Blonde hair and blue eyes and he never ever missed his mark. And…” Gathering her courage, she laid a hand on Ardeth’s cheek. “Ahmose. A Medjai whose loyalty could never be matched. Together the three of them were unstoppable.” 

For a moment, no one dared breathe. Ardeth twitched first, laying his hand over Evy’s on his face. Ever so gentle, just as she remembered from her dreams. “I know,” he whispered. 

“So you know why we’re here,” Evy said. “You’ve seen the same dreams we have. We are meant to be, the three of us. Just as we were in the past.” 

“Do you mean…” His brow furrowed. “Do you mean for me to come with you to England?” 

“No,” Rick said. He paused, “I mean, yeah, you should visit more often, but that’s not what we were talking about.” Rick came up behind Evy, his chest pressed to her back. She could already feel his arousal, knowing he’d been thinking about it too. “There’s only one way we can think of to make the dreams stop.” 

“And that is?” 

Rick leaned in and brushed his lips over Ardeth’s. Evy leaned back into Rick’s chest as her other hand found Ardeth’s waist, holding him where he was. “You already know,” Rick murmured. 

Watching the two of them kiss reignited every naughty thought Evy had since the dreams began. Part of her expected Ardeth to pull away, but he didn’t. He hesitated at first - perhaps he’d never kissed a man before. But it only lasted a second before his other hand cupped the back of Rick’s head and he kissed him back. 

“We came here for you,” Evy whispered, stroking her fingers over Ardeth’s side. “Maybe all three of us together can bring an end to the dreams. But, even beyond that, I know where we are supposed to be. It’s here with you.” 

Breaking the kiss, Rick nodded towards Evy. “Kiss her like that before she explodes, will you?” 

She rose up on her toes, guiding Ardeth’s head towards hers. “Ahmose,” she whispered, and Ardeth shuddered. 

His kisses tasted better in real life than they had in her dreams. Ardeth reminded her of the desert sun and the perfection of the oasis, the coolness of that first sip of fresh water. She moaned into him, pressed between the two men. A hand ended up in her hair, tangling in the curls. From the grip, she knew it was Rick, urging her on.

Another set of lips trailed down her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. Evy gasped into Ardeth’s mouth, but he didn’t let her go. The sensations were overwhelming now that she finally had them, to the point where her head felt dizzy, only she hadn’t had a drop of alcohol to drink. She wouldn’t let drunkenness ruin this perfect memory for her. 

Finally, Ardeth broke the kiss, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. His eyes were dark in the dim light of the room, but he didn’t look angry, or upset. “You are sure?” he asked, as if he needed the confirmation. “You two are bound to each other, and I do not wish to ruin your marriage.” 

“And we,” Evy reminded him, “are bound to you too. We would not be here if we both didn’t want it.” She kissed him again, savoring every moment, burning it into her memory. “And we want you, Ardeth. Only you.” 

He gave a chuckle. “And here I was, trying to put aside those thoughts and focus on my work on hand.” 

“Have you met Evy?” Rick shook his head. “There was no stopping her once she decided we needed to come to you.” 

“And I always get what I want.” Both in the present day and the past, it seemed. Evy regretted nothing. She glanced around the room, looking at the chaise lounge. It was big enough to seat two, but Rick was too tall to stretch out on it, and she wanted a place where they’d all be comfortable. “Perhaps we should move this somewhere else?” 

Ardeth ducked his head. “I know just the place. Follow me.” 

He tucked an arm around Evy’s waist, pulling her away from Rick. Rick simply came around Ardeth’s other side, hooking his arm around the man’s shoulders. She leaned into Ardeth, feeling the lean strength of him, in contrast to Rick’s more muscled stature. 

“Lead the way,” she murmured. Ardeth could lead them anywhere, and Evy would follow. She trusted her men with her heart, her soul, and her body. Tonight they got to prove it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Down the narrow hallway, the house opened up into a bedroom. Here, the same decorating style prevailed. The bed was made out of heavy wood, and a set of khopesh swords hung above the bed. The sheets were a light white linen, and if there were other details, Evy wasn’t paying any attention to them. 

As it was, Ardeth paused in the doorway, running a hand over his hair. “My bedroom,” he said, the introduction unnecessary. “I feel as though this may be more… suitable than my living space.” 

“It’s perfect.” Evy shook out her hair and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “So. How shall we go about this?” 

There was a risk that, in talking about it instead of pushing forward, she’d run Ardeth out the door. However, he’d offered them into his bedroom, and a man didn’t kiss like that without wanting to continue. At least, she hoped so. 

“I don’t particularly care, so long as we get on with it,” Rick said. One hand strayed to the buttons of his shirt, flicking open the first few. 

Evy held up a hand. “I’ll take that off of you, thank you,” she said. Rick smirked at her, but his hands stilled. “Ardeth? I already know how Rick feels. I need to know you’re alright with this.” 

Dark eyes watched her as he crossed the room. Ardeth kneeled before her, and Evy took his face in her hands. Her thumbs traced the tattoos on his cheeks. “I am where I want to be,” he murmured. His eyes followed the golden chain around her neck, then his fingers followed the same path. Evy arched into him, already wanting more.  _ “My princess,”  _ he murmured, the ancient words rolling off his tongue. 

“Correct answer,” she said, kissing him again. 

The bed shifted behind her as Rick kneeled onto the mattress. There was a thunk against the floor, one after another, as Rick kicked off his boots. Evy could only focus on Ardeth’s mouth and his hand toying with her necklace. Rick reached over her to tangle a hand in Ardeth’s hair. “Touch her,” Rick urged. 

“Please.” Evy wasn’t begging, not yet, but she needed something. 

Ardeth broke the kiss, flicking his gaze up to Rick. “Oh, I will,” he said. And he grinned, a sight so rare that Evy had almost forgotten what it did to her. She hooked her legs around Ardeth’s waist, but he pushed her back into the bed. “My dreams have been rather… colorful,” he said. “There are things I would like to try in person.” 

“Such as?” Evy licked her lips. Rick already knew she rather liked dirty talk in bed, but it was another story when composed, straight-laced Ardeth did it. 

“I will get there.” He pressed a kiss to her sternum, right above her pendant. 

She squirmed beneath him. “After all this time, I’m afraid my patience is wearing thin.” 

“Oh, come on, Evy,” Rick chuckled behind her. He pushed her hair aside and worshiped the spot where her neck met her shoulder. “Patience is a virtue.” 

“Not right now it isn’t,” she muttered back, remembering when they said those same words in Cairo, Imhotep and his slaves breathing down their necks. 

But now the only urgency was the tension created between the three of them. Ardeth turned his head to kiss the inside of Rick’s wrist, and only then did Rick let go of his hair. “Trust me,” Ardeth murmured. “I shall not leave you wanting.” His eyes flicked to Rick’s. “Either of you.” 

“Nor will we fail to take care of you,” Evy promised back, stroking her hand down the side of Ardeth’s face. Then she made a trail down to his shoulders and the black fabric hiding his skin from her sight. “May I?” 

He pushed her skirt up to her waist. “May I?” 

Rick groaned. “For fuck’s sake. One of you do something before I tear her clothes off.” 

Evy giggled, tipping her head back to kiss her husband. “Now who’s impatient?” 

“Shut it,” he mumbled against her mouth. “It’s still you.” 

Ardeth’s hands were just as rough as Rick’s, but he moved them over her skin with such reverence that it brought tears to Evy’s eyes. He found the clasp for her skirt, tugged down the zipper, and pulled the fabric down her legs. The entire time, Ardeth’s gaze never left Evy’s, and her heart beat harder within in her chest. Rick’s hands slid down over her shoulders, tugging at the buttons on her blouse. He undid them, one by one, revealing the silk and lace bra she wore beneath. It, too, was black, matching her panties. 

Breathing heavily, Ardeth leaned in and kissed the new skin he revealed, starting at her knee and working his way along her inner thigh. Evy shuddered, distracted from her initial goal of getting him shirtless. Behind her, Rick pulled her blouse away from her, tossing it off the bed. 

A chill ran through her, one that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Rick’s hands continued to roam, cupping her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples, only to dart away again. Ardeth’s stubble scraped along her skin in the most delicious way. 

When he reached her center, Ardeth placed another reverent kiss just below her belly button. Then he tugged her panties down and off, until they too disappeared into the floor. 

“Reality,” Ardeth whispered, “is far more stunning than my dreams.” 

With that, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over her clit. 

Evy gasped, her fingers finding purchase in his hair. Rick chuckled behind her. “She likes that,” he told Ardeth. 

“So do you,” she got out, noticing that Rick was hard as a rock behind her. 

“As do I. But,” Ardeth trailed two fingers over her opening, “I think my  _ princess  _ needs to find her release first.” 

Her throat went dry. She licked at her lips, but it didn’t help cool her down any. Evy shifted her hips, only to have Rick reach down and spread her legs open for Ardeth, hooking his hands behind her knees. 

“Such a beautiful offering.” Ardeth teased her. “I would be a fool to refuse.” He pushed one finger inside her, curling it as he withdrew. “And you taste better than I imagined.” He covered her clit with his mouth, sucking and tugging on the sensitive nub. 

One of her hands stayed in Ardeth’s hair, as if she were afraid that if she let go, then he’d stop the delicious torture he gave her. Rick panted behind her, but his grip never shifted. Evy reached up for her husband’s neck, craning his head down so she could kiss him. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Rick breathed against her mouth. 

“Heaven,” she whispered. Ardeth added another finger, and she bucked her hips against his mouth. “Perfection.” It would only get better as the night went on, when she got to experience both of these men at the same time. Just the thought of it had her moaning harder. 

Ardeth didn’t disappoint. He varied the speed of his fingers, always seeking out the spot within her that would make her see stars. Sometimes he nipped at her clit; others he smoothed over it with the flat of his tongue. Unlike Rick - who would make her come over that edge, over and over again until she couldn’t take any more - Ardeth was content to take his time. 

But Evy didn’t want to wait. She tugged on Ardeth’s hair, rolling her hips into his fingers. “Please,” she begged. 

“Please what,  _ my princess? _ ” Ardeth didn’t move away from her center, and his words rumbled through her. 

“Please let me finish.” 

“Do you need it?” He pushed a third finger in, curling them faster. 

“Yes!” 

“Then tell me what you want from me.” 

The words scattered within in her brain. “Fuck me with your fingers,” she cried. “Kiss me, touch me, anything!” 

“As  _ my princess  _ wishes.” 

Ardeth’s speed increased tenfold. Evy screamed as her release crashed over her, her slick coating Ardeth’s beard and her thighs. Rick kissed her hard as she came, biting at her bottom lip. She panted, riding out the aftershocks, pleased that Ardeth didn’t pull his fingers out of her immediately. 

When Ardeth finally left her, Rick let go of her legs. She sagged against the bed, catching her breath. It gave her a great view as Rick leaned over her and caught Ardeth’s hand, sucking Evy’s essence from his fingers. Ardeth answered with a moan, kissing Rick as soon as his fingers dropped from his mouth. 

“I must admit,” Ardeth murmured, “I never expected you would allow me to do such things to your wife.” 

“You should hear what other things she’s into.” Rick grinned. “You doing okay, Evy?” 

“Absolutely.” Though she’d just gotten off, seeing the two of them together did nothing to calm her raging hormones. “You two are both wearing too much clothes.” 

This time, Evy didn’t fuss about Rick taking off his own clothes. She focused on Ardeth, finally stripping him out of his tunic and pants. Beneath, he was just as perfect as he was in her memories, all lean muscles and tanned skin. Before they went back to England, she was going to kiss every inch of that delicious skin and worship him, like the princess he claimed her to be. But not tonight. They had other things to get to first. 

The three of them tumbled into the bed, Evy between them. She hooked a leg over Ardeth’s hip, Rick pressed against her back. Rick kissed down her shoulder while Ardeth latched onto her neck. She’d have marks in the morning, but Evy didn’t care. “I think you both need a little attention, don’t you?” she asked between kisses. 

“We need you,” Rick said. His cock teased her entrance. “I don’t care about anything else right now.” 

She rocked her hips back against him, sliding her folds over his length. Evy chuckled at Rick’s gasp, but her eyes were on Ardeth. “I want you both together,” she whispered. 

Ardeth cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips. “I do not wish to hurt you.” 

“You won’t. You could never.” She reached between them for Ardeth, stroking him. He wasn’t as big as Rick, but he was longer. Just as he was in her wet dreams of the past. 

Rick took himself in hand and positioned himself, sinking inside her slowly. Well used to how Rick felt by now, Evy’s eyes still fluttered, and she stroked Ardeth in time with her husband’s shallow thrusts. Ardeth kissed her, his mouth swallowing the moans Rick coaxed from her. 

“I am content to watch,” Ardeth reminded her softly. 

“I am not,” Evy shot back. Rick’s hands landed on her hips, lifting her up and pressing into her a little harder. Her hand tightened around Ardeth. 

The next time Rick pulled back, Evy slipped away from him, groaning at the loss of contact. Then she shifted forward and sank down on Ardeth, moaning hard at the new sensations he created within her. 

“That’s it,” Rick murmured. “Ride him like you ride me.” 

“Soon enough,” Ardeth agreed. He leaned in to kiss her, teasing her with teeth and tongue. 

This was better than her dreams. Better than Nefertiri’s memories, the feel of two sets of hands moving over her skin, two mouths trailing kisses over her neck and shoulders. Every few thrusts, the men would switch her back and forth, taking turns sliding into her. It was enough friction to drive her crazy, but never enough to make her reach her peak. 

Evy moaned, rolling her hips back into Ardeth. Rick teased her from behind, his wet cock pressed against her backside. “I’m almost there,” she moaned. “Please, I need more.” 

“More what?” Rick asked, cupping her jaw with his free hand. His blue eyes were dark with lust. “Use your words.” 

This time, when Ardeth went to pull out, she hung onto his shoulders. Rick nudged against her entrance. “Touch me,” she murmured. 

Ardeth licked and sucked at her nipples. “Where,  _ my princess?”  _

_ Anywhere,  _ she wanted to answer, only she couldn’t think clearly. She couldn’t switch back and forth anymore, or she wouldn’t reach her peak at all. “Here,” she whispered, taking Ardeth’s hand and pressing it to her clit. 

He got the message. Deft fingers worked over her as he pumped inside her. Rick let go of her so he could take himself in hand, jerking off behind her. Ardeth’s mouth never left her breasts, teasing every ounce of pleasure from her. 

And Evy let it go. She came screaming around Ardeth. He increased his thrusts, filling her a moment later. She could hardly enjoy the afterglow before Rick mounted her again, thrusting into her heat until he too came. 

The three of them were a sticky mess, covered in sweat, the sheets a tangled mess by their feet. Evy panted, a lazy smile drifting over her face, but she didn’t want to move. Not when both of them were beside her, cradling her, exactly where she wanted to be. 

Ardeth shifted first, leaning up on one arm so he could look down at the O’Connells. “This is a better reunion than having to save the world once again,” he said, the twinkle in his eye betraying his amusement in spite of his serious tone. 

“I mean, Evy can wake up a mummy again,” Rick said. She elbowed him. “Ow! That hurt!” 

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” After all, Evy still believed that no harm ever really came from reading a book. “We put him back, after all. Twice.” 

“And in doing so, you have become two of my dearest friends,” Ardeth agreed. He kissed Evy softly, sweetly, and then gave Rick the same. “I cannot lie, this… this has been on my mind for some time.” 

“Ours too,” Rick said, rolling over onto his side. “Do you think the dreams will stop now that we’re together?” 

Evy shrugged. “I don’t know.” Last time, her dreams of Nefertiri ended when she fought Anck-Su-Namun at Ahm Shere. She wasn’t sure exactly what triggered this round for the three of them, but she also knew she wasn’t ready for it to end yet. After all, they hadn’t come to Ardeth’s village purely for the sex, as lovely as it was. 

No, what Evy sought was right here in the bed with her. Her husband, strong and solid, who would fight to the death for her; their new lover and their old friend, talented, devoted, and always there when they needed him. Evy didn’t want to think about going back to London, even though Alex and Jonathan would need them eventually. 

“Dreams,” Ardeth admitted softly, “could not live up to what is in front of us.” He kissed Evy’s shoulder. “I assume you two do not want me to find you lodging elsewhere in the village?” 

She laughed. “You’re not getting us out of your bed, Ardeth.” 

He smiled, lazily, a look she hadn’t realized Ardeth was capable of until right now. Evy trailed her fingertips over his lips, memorizing this moment. “I do not want you anywhere else. Either one of you.” 

Hours later, after several orgasms for all, the three of them drifted off to sleep. No one woke with dreams of the past. Not when the present was so pleasant. 

Perhaps the gods had finally smiled upon them after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to hell for titling this as after Will Smith's version of "Arabian Nights," but the lines _"Arabian nights like Arabian dreams, this mystical land of magic and sand is more than it seems"_ were just too fitting.


End file.
